


De-Da

by Dragons103



Series: The Hunters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hero Dean, Hero Sam, Short, Superheros, Superpowers, There is baby adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons103/pseuds/Dragons103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Adam is welcomed to the family.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is super short. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Da

When Dean was thirteen and Sam was eight, Mary told them that she was pregnant and that they were becoming big brothers. Sam took stride in that and started to tell everyone that he knew - he even ran to the front lawn and shouted it to the world, shocking the old lady across the street. Dean, on the other hand, freaked out silently to himself. Sure he was excited for another sibling, but he was afraid that they’d end up just as - if not more - hyper than Sam, and Dean couldn’t handle that again. 

~*~

“Ready to meet your baby brother?” Bobby asked the two boys as he drove them to the hospital. When Mary went into labor, John left Dean in charge and immediately drove off. As soon as John was out the of the door, Dean called Bobby, telling him the news. 

“Totally.” Sam said, bouncing in his seat. “I’m gonna be the best big brother in the world.” 

“I would differ.” Dean muttered about Sam’s comment. Bobby picked up on it and smirked to himself. 

“Hey boys.” John said with a bright smile. The boys smiled at him, rushing in and going to their mother’s side, who was holding the baby. 

“What’s his name?” Dean asked, while Sam jumps up and down. 

“Adam Milton Winchester.” Mary said with a tired grin. 

“Can I hold him?” Mary nodded and positioned Adam in Dean’s arms. 

~*~ 

“Make him shut up!” Sam shouted, covering his ears so that he didn’t have to hear Adam’s wailing. Dean glared at him and checked to see what Adam wanted. When it turned out he just wanted to be cuddled, Dean wanted to groan in frustration. 

“You shout again, and I’m locking you in the house with him.” Dean threatened Sam, which made him snap his mouth shut. 

“Where did Mom and Dad go anyways?” Sam whispered to him.

“They wanted to have a lunch double date with Bobby and Karen.” Dean said in a normal tone, raising an eyebrow at Sam for whispering. Sam shrugged at him and left living room. Dean stared down at Adam, noting that he got their mom’s blue eyes and it looked like he was going to have her blonde hair too. 

Dean rocked Adam gently and sung him “Hey Jude,” before setting him down to sleep. He smiled at him and lightly stroked his head. 

~*~

“De-da.” Adam mumbled, clutching onto Dean’s shirt. He looked up at his family in surprise. Mary smiled and clapped her hands, happy that she could hear Adam’s first words.


End file.
